


A Flame in the Dark

by jasmine_sea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alone in a cell with your crush? What could possibly happen?, Also Sokka is extremely intelligent (as we all know), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi Author, First Kiss, Lake Laogai ends differently, M/M, Pining Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmine_sea/pseuds/jasmine_sea
Summary: The Dai Li was prepared for an attack underneath Lake Laogai. Sokka fights back, but is ultimately thrown in a cell. He quickly realizes he isn’t alone.For the first time in over two months, the Blue Spirit makes an appearance, in a cell with Sokka out of all places. Not to mention, Sokka has had a crush on the masked vigilante ever since his first sighting. While they wait for an opportunity to escape, Sokka figures out who he is.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 985





	A Flame in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the idea that Zuko continues to act as the Blue Spirit throughout Books 1 and 2 to help villagers as an impartial vigilante, so this follows that narrative.

Sokka is dragged down a winding corridor, wrists bound and mouth covered in hand-like stone. He struggles, trying to plant his feet and break free from the Dai Li’s grasp, but it’s to no avail. Upon reaching a door, the Dai Li yanks it open and shoves Sokka inside. He falls on his side with a groan, the door slamming behind him.

Sokka regrets agreeing to investigate Lake Laogai without a plan, but the chance of finding Appa blinded him. He wanted Aang to finally be happy, and he missed Appa too. He never expected the Dai Li to anticipate them arriving and attack them first.

Before Toph could sense them, Aang and her were captured in metal cages, being as they are the best defense against Earthbenders. They were dragged away as Sokka, Katara, and Jet’s team were taken in the opposite direction. Eventually, the Dai Li separated them from each other too. Sokka hopes everyone is okay.

Groaning again, Sokka sits up. He bangs his wrists against the ground until the rocks cuffing his wrists crumble away. Once free, he prys the rocks away from his face, spitting out the grit that managed to make it into his mouth. His hand tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. His wolftail is starting to come loose, must have been due to the Dai Li’s rough handling.

Standing, he surveys the cell. It’s dark. Only a single candle hangs on the wall to illuminate the space. It does a poor job. The walls themselves are jagged stone, like the cell was haphazardly carved out. At least the floor he was thrown on is smooth -- though, it is cold to the touch. He turns to look at the door and gapes. On the floor next to the door, barely visible, is a figure dressed in black, curled against the wall. His wrists are bound behind him.

“Hey,” Sokka says quietly, approaching, “are you all right?”

There’s no response.

Horrified, Sokka kneels next to the figure and turns him over. His jaw drops open at the blue and white mask he sees. A monstrous face stares back at him. It’s the Blue Spirit. The Spirit is limp in his arms, so Sokka presses two fingers to the pulse point in his neck and breathes out in relief. He’s alive, just knocked out. Gently, Sokka sets the Spirit back down, and on second thought, peels the stone cuffs off him. In response, the Spirit moves his arms in front of his chest, but he doesn’t wake.

It’s been over two months since the Spirit was last spotted. Sokka should know. He’s one of the Spirit’s biggest fans. Ever since his first sighting saving Aang, Sokka has kept up with the Spirit’s ventures through town rumors and wanted posters. Like most of the townsfolk, Sokka developed an attraction to this mysterious vigilante that spares no side from justice. It’s a personal goal of his to find out the Spirit’s identity. Sokka used to pester Aang about the Spirit, since he’s actually seen his face, but Aang only revealed the Spirit to be a teenager that is “technically attractive from a non-biased point-of-view.” Sokka has his own theories as to what the Spirit looks like under the mask (travelling gives him a lot of time to think).

Truth be told, Sokka hasn’t thought of the Spirit in weeks, but his crush is brought back in full force. He’s daydreamed about meeting the Spirit before, but this isn’t nearly as romantic as he imagined it playing out -- normally they meet under the full moon, both on their way to attack a Fire Nation camp. Sokka sighs. He needs to put aside his feelings, at least until he has an escape plan.

He walks to the door and taps on it with his knuckles. It’s thick metal. There’s no opening it from the inside. The door’s only detail is the openable slot at eye-level. Right now, it’s closed. That’s good. Sokka doesn’t want any of the Dai Li watching. He holds his ear to the slot, trying to hear anything. He’s met with silence. He can’t remember any guard being posted at the cell to watch over the Blue Spirit, so he thinks it’s safe to say the Dai Li don’t actively guard the cells. Not very smart, in his opinion.

Sokka takes a deep breath and stretches his arms. Time to wake the Spirit. His plan is going to require help. Sokka crouches down to the Spirit and shakes his shoulder. “Hey, wake up,” he whispers. “You’ve been out for too long.”

The Spirit stirs and groans. His hand reaches for the back of his head, fingers carding through dark hair. Then, he stiffens and flinches away from Sokka. His hand reaches behind his shoulder, trying to grab something that’s no longer there. Upon realizing this, the Spirit takes a fighting stance, fists raised.

“I’m not Dai Li,” Sokka says quickly, hands held up as if surrendering. The Spirit’s mask tilts up and down, examining Sokka. He relaxes slightly and nods. Sokka decides to sit down in an effort to be less threatening. After a moment, the Spirit mirrors his position. “Are you injured?” Sokka asks next.

The Spirit’s hand reaches for the back of his head again. When it falls away, he makes a so-so gesture. He then points at Sokka -- _you?_

Sokka shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he says. “A couple of scrapes, but nothing bad. Can you speak? Or, rather, will you?” The Spirit shakes his head -- _no_. Sokka nods. “Why are you here? For the Dai Li?” Sokka asks next.

The Spirit again shakes his head. This time, he reaches under his shirt, exposing a line of pale skin. Sokka tries not to stare at it. The Spirit pulls out a folded paper and lets his shirt fall back down. He unfolds an Appa poster, one of the leaflets Aang dropped over town. He points at the illustration. 

Sokka’s brows furrow. “You were here for Appa too? Did you find him?” Sokka asks. The Spirit nods. “Maybe that’s why the Dai Li were expecting us,” Sokka thinks aloud. “They captured you first.” The Spirit crosses his arms, and Sokka flails. “Not that I blame you! I mean, the Dai Li may have been more on guard... because of you, but uh…” he trails off, hand pushing aside his loose hair nervously. 

They sit in silence. The Spirit leans back against the wall, arms still crossed. The blue mask stares at Sokka. It’s difficult to tell what he’s thinking. It makes Sokka uneasy, so he turns to the door. He wonders what the Dai Li plan on doing with them. Probably brainwash them like Jet. In order to do that, they’ll have to open the door, which will be the only time to escape. Sokka just hopes the others will be okay in the meantime.

He turns back to face the Blue Spirit. “I have a plan for us to get out of here,” he says, “but I’ll need your help.” The Spirit shifts. He’s listening. Sokka continues. “My friends and I came here to find Appa, but someone we know was brainwashed here. I’m betting the Dai Li are going to brainwash us too. When they come for us, I want you to distract them while I hide next to the door. While they focus on you, I’ll attack them with some of the loose rocks around here, knocking them out. Then, we leave. Got it?”

The Spirit takes a moment to process it. Slowly, he nods, agreeing. “Of course,” Sokka continues with a sigh, “we probably have some time before that happens.” He crosses his arms behind his head and lays down against the stone floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the Spirit tilt his head slightly. “Oh don’t look at me like that!” Sokka jokes. “I’m just trying to get comfortable while we wait.” The Spirit huffs and shakes his head.

Sokka stares at the ceiling. The glow on the rocky surface sways back and forth. The candle on the wall may not provide much light, but it does cast strange shadows throughout the cell. It entertains him. Briefly. 

He rolls on his side and props his head on his hand, staring at the Spirit. “You know,” Sokka starts, “I know quite a few things about the Blue Spirit. Your first appearance was rescuing the Avatar from Zhao. Aang is actually a close friend of mine. In fact, he’s one of the people trapped here. Ever since you saved him, I’ve been keeping up with what you’re up to, you know, through town rumors and things.”

The Spirit shrugs -- _so what?_

“Well, part of the appeal is your mysterious identity,” Sokka continues. He tries to stare into the eyes of the mask, but it’s too dark to see anything. “No one knows who you are. Unless you’re my friend Aang of course.” The Spirit visibly tenses. Sokka grins. “I’ve asked about you, and he’s mentioned you were a teenager, but he wants to keep your identity a secret. He’s nice like that.” 

The Spirit huffs, annoyed -- _why are you telling me this?_

Sokka laughs to himself. “Of course,” he drawls, “I have my own theories. Travelling all day on a flying bison gives me a lot of time to think.” Neutralizing his expression, Sokka sits up and folds his hands above his legs. “I want you to answer one question for me. It’s a yes or no, don’t worry.” His tone is serious. “Are you from the Fire Nation?”

The Spirit is completely motionless. That alone answers his question.

Sokka nods. “I’m not mad actually. I’ll tell you how I knew. When Aang was captured, he was ambushed by Zhao’s archers in a forest. No one else was there. I figured only someone from the Fire Nation could know about it.”

The Spirit shifts uncomfortably. Sokka smirks in response. 

“I’ll do you one better,” Sokka says, crossing his arms. “Now that I know you’re Fire Nation, I know _exactly_ who you are.” If Sokka didn’t know any better, he’d say the Spirit was holding his breath right about now. “You had intel on where Aang was being held. I’d imagine that’s a top secret piece of information, so you _have_ to be a high-ranking official to access it. Additionally, Aang mentioned you were a teenager. That’s crucial in this. I don’t believe there are many high-ranking _teenagers_ in the Fire Nation.” Sokka’s eyes bore into the dark holes of the mask. “Am I right, your highness?”

The Spirit waits and, eventually, takes a breath. “What are you going to do about it?” the prince asks. His voice is different now that he’s not yelling at Sokka and his friends. It’s quiet and much less commanding, yet still rough like before. Sokka thinks he sounds better this way. Zuko doesn’t bother to remove his mask.

“Nothing,” Sokka replies honestly.

Zuko scoffs. “Yeah, right. You’re going to turn me in aren’t you?”

“No, seriously,” Sokka insists. “If you’re the Blue Spirit, then I don’t think you’re as evil as you pretend to be. It would be wrong to turn you in.”

“What are you talking about?” Zuko sounds annoyed. He’s probably glaring at Sokka beneath his mask.

Sokka doesn’t retreat. Not being able to see Zuko’s face makes him more confident, so he continues. “Everything you’ve done as the Blue Spirit has only brought good. You have good intentions. That’s exactly what Team Avatar does.”

“No,” Zuko argues. “I only rescued your friend so I could capture him for myself. You don’t approve of that do you?”

Sokka sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re not helping your case. Do you _want_ me to turn you in or something?” Zuko is quiet. “Yeah, I thought so,” Sokka continues. “Look, even so, everything else you’ve done has been for good reasons. You rescued a child from corrupt Earth Kingdom officials, you brought down a Fire Nation prison camp that specialized in cruel and unusual punishment, _and_ you stole money from a factory owner and redistributed it to his indebted employees so they could leave and start new lives. You’ve probably done other good deeds I haven’t heard of.”

“How do you know all that?” Zuko asks. He doesn’t sound mad this time. Just curious.

“Again,” Sokka says, “You’re a pretty popular guy, and I’m a fan of your work. I listen to rumors about you.” Sokka smiles. “And whenever you do something big, it’s actually hard to _avoid_ hearing about you. Don’t tell me you didn’t know this.”

Zuko shrugs. “I mean, I assumed some people knew about me, but I try to avoid talking to villagers altogether. I didn’t think people would care that much.”

“Are you joking?” Sokka laughs. “A mysterious vigilante that brings nothing but joy to villagers? Practically everyone has a crush on you!” And in a moment of bravery given to him by the shield of the mask, Sokka adds, “Including me.”

Zuko huffs and turns slightly away, avoiding Sokka’s gaze. “Yeah well, sorry to disappoint you.”

Sokka smirks. “Who says I’m disappointed?” The Spirit mask immediately twists back to face Sokka. “I already guessed you were the Blue Spirit months ago. Think about it. A Fire Nation prince wanted in his own country under a secret identity? Kinda hot.” Sokka raises his eyebrows suggestively. 

“What!” Zuko splutters. Sokka thinks he sees smoke from his clenched fists. “Stop messing around! I’m still not on your side!”

“Hm,” Sokka hums and puts a hand to his chin, faking deep thought, “I’m actually not too sure about that anymore.”

“Shut up!” Zuko snaps. “You sound just like my uncle, acting like you know what I want.” Suddenly Zuko tenses. The palm of his hand hits against the forehead of his mask. “Shit! My uncle’s somewhere in here!” 

“What?” Sokka’s brows furrow.

“Just before I was knocked out, my uncle found me with your bison,” Zuko explains. “They must have got him too.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s fine,” Sokka says, trying to calm him down. “He’s probably in another cell around here. We’ll just have to break him out too.”

“What?” Zuko sounds confused.

“What?” Sokka echoes with a frown. “Don’t tell me you forgot about our escape plan.”

Zuko shakes his head. “I didn’t. Why would you want to help us?”

“Because I think we could be allies,” Sokka responds like it was obvious. 

Zuko takes a deep breath and his hand presses into his temple, fighting a headache. “You’re insane,” he says finally.

“No, I’m not!” Sokka argues. He doesn’t understand why Zuko can’t see it. “All those things you do as the Blue Spirit? They align with what Team Avatar stands for. That’s probably what your uncle was trying to say.”

“Stop forgetting who I am!” Zuko snaps.

Sokka is fed up. The fact that Zuko is still arguing is infuriating. “I’m not forgetting, _Prince Zuko_ ,” he snaps back. Then his tone turns mean. “Or do they still call you that?” he says with a sneer.

A beat passes. “What are you trying to say?” Zuko asks, quiet yet daring.

“I had no idea before,” Sokka shrugs innocently, “but recently we’ve been traveling through the Earth Kingdom, and there are rumors about the Prince of the Fire Nation.” Sokka waits, trying to see if Zuko responds. He’s still, so Sokka continues. “Rumors that you were burned by your father. Rumors that he banished you three years ago. That you’ve got a warrant out for your arrest. That--”

Before realizing what’s happening, Sokka is forced to the floor. The impact knocks the breath out of him. A hand pins his shoulder down, pressing his back into the cold, hard surface. Muscled thighs lock around his waist, trapping him in. Zuko holds a flame in the palm of his other hand next to Sokka’s face, quietly daring him to make a move. Its flame flickers and casts dark shadows along his blue and white mask and the rocky walls behind him.

“I’d shut up if I were you,” Zuko growls.

“You wouldn’t,” Sokka gasps, catching his breath. “You’re a much better person than you realize.”

“Try me,” Zuko answers, pushing the flame closer. 

“Seriously,” Sokka insists, voice pleading. “I went too far, and I’m sorry, but you deserve better. You shouldn’t have to force yourself into living up to the standards of your abusive father. You should be able to fight corruption and evil without having to hide behind a mask.” Sokka covers Zuko’s hand on his shoulder with his own hand. The hand is warm beneath his. “So join us... Join me,” Sokka finishes. Zuko falters, his hand pulls back ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly. 

Some of Sokka’s hair covers his eyes, making it difficult to see. His wolftail must have completely fallen out with the extra push. If he focuses hard enough, he can see golden eyes behind the mask, lit from the new flame. Golden with fire and _dark with something else._

So that’s how it is.

Sokka calls his bluff and grabs Zuko’s wrist in a quick decision, bringing his flaming hand closer to his face. Golden eyes widen. Before the flames can brush against Sokka’s skin, the flame goes out -- Zuko extinguished it, and Sokka presses a kiss to his palm while staring into the mask.

“What?” Zuko gasps, his hold on Sokka faltering. The single candle on the wall flares brightly then burns out, leaving them in the dark. 

Sokka takes advantage of the surprise and pushes himself up. Zuko remains in his lap stunned, still faintly grasping Sokka’s shoulder. As his eyes adjust, Sokka can see the silhouette of the mask. His hands reach for the ribbon that ties it behind Zuko’s hair, and undoes it. The mask falls to the floor with a clink. Sokka’s hand trails from Zuko’s hair to his jawline, fingers ghosting over the uneven surface of the scar on the way. Zuko shivers.

“What are you doing?” he breathes. He’s quiet. Not entirely sure of what’s about to happen. 

“Ask me to stop and I will,” Sokka replies.

He tilts Zuko’s face towards his, making his intention clear, pauses, and slots their lips together. Zuko breathes out a quiet sigh before letting his eyes fall closed and kissing back, fingers reaching up to card through Sokka’s loose hair. Sokka leans forward, pushing Zuko down gently to the ground, one of Sokka’s hands cradling his head from hitting the floor. In response, Zuko locks his ankles around Sokka’s waist and pulls him closer, fully covering him. Breathing heavily, Sokka licks at the seam of Zuko’s mouth, causing Zuko to gasp. His body heat flares dramatically, almost too hot against Sokka’s skin, but Zuko leaves his lips parted, anticipating. 

Just as Sokka is about to deepen the kiss, the back of the cave wall snaps and crumbles, rocks tumbling across the floor. A soft light illuminates the cave. Flushed, Sokka and Zuko stare at the wall in shock, limbs still entangled. They realize what’s happening.

“Sokka,” Toph says as the two scramble apart from each other, still on the floor, “tell me I did _not_ just invent metalbending to break my friends out of jail only to find you locking lips with who-the-fuck-ever here.”

“Zuko!” Aang says, his jaw dropped in utter surprise. He nearly drops the torch he carries. Toph and Aang are the only ones there. They must have broken out and found Sokka first. He’s thankful his sister wasn’t there to witness that. She may have killed him.

Sokka wipes at his mouth. He doesn’t trust his voice enough right now to speak, but Zuko responds, “The Avatar.” His voice comes out scratchy, wrecked from being kissed breathless. He clamps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, cheeks burning even brighter. It’s the first time Sokka has seen him since they've been in the cell together. His hair is ruffled and he’s glaring at the floor, clearly trying to will away his blush. Sokka finds him attractive. 

“What are you doing here?” Aang asks, gesturing around the cell. Then he points back and forth between Zuko and Sokka. “And why were you and Sokka--”

Sokka loudly clears his throat, interrupting. “You know,” he says, voice clear, “now’s not really the time to dwell on things.” He stands. “Instead, let’s focus on getting out of here.” He turns and looks down at Zuko, extending his hand to help him up. “Coming?” he asks softly.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko grasps his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. A hint of a smile graces his lips as he does so. It looks good on him. Zuko doesn’t let go of his hand, so Sokka doesn’t either.

Toph gags. “Spirits, is this gonna be a thing?” She shakes her head in exaggerated disappointment. “Disgusting.” She turns away and starts clearing a tunnel to, presumably, the next cell. Aang laughs and follows her.

As Sokka and Zuko go to follow, Sokka turns back. “Wait,” he says. “Your mask.”

Zuko shakes his head at the Blue Spirit mask lying forgotten on the floor. “Leave it. I don’t think I need it anymore.” His eyes are warm, staring into the face of a new future.

“That’s a really nice sentiment,” Sokka responds with a smile, hand coming up to squeeze Zuko’s shoulder, “but fuck that. I’m gonna have a genuine, one-of-a-kind Blue Spirit mask.” Sokka picks the mask up and holds it proudly. “Those cheap knock offs aren’t gonna have shit compared to this,” he beams at Zuko.

Zuko’s eyes are wide, but relax as he begins to laugh, low but genuine. As they run to catch up with the others, Sokka makes it his new goal to hear his laugh again and again, as many times as he can.


End file.
